This invention relates to a method of purifying gases.
During the past few years, the increasing importance of environmental protection as led to the establishment of a number of methods for removing emissions, for example, of organic solvents, in exhaust air. In European Patent Document EP 0 785 016 A1, a high-expenditure method is described of removing harmful-substance-containing exhaust air by combining a biological purification stage with a non-thermal plasma purification stage. Another disadvantage of the method described in European Patent Document EP 0 785 016 A1 is that, as a result of the non-thermal plasma, the harmful substances are only partially oxidized, whereby toxic constituents can be formed. For purifying these constituents, additional moderators are used which result in higher constructional expenditures.
Furthermore, methods are known in which thermal plasmas are used for purifying gases. In this case, the gas to be purified is guided into the thermal plasma produced between two electrodes, for example, of an arc torch. Here, the disadvantage is that, because of the high gas velocity of the plasma and of the high density gradient, the gas to be purified can only insufficiently penetrate into the hot plasma zones.
Another method in which a plasma is combined with a catalyst for purifying exhaust air is known from the PLASMACAT®-Method of the firm Up-To-Date-Umwelttechnik AG. Another method of purifying gas by means of a dielectrically hindered discharge is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,387,775.
It is an object of the invention to provide a method by which purification of harmful-substance-containing air which is simpler and more effective in comparison to the prior art can be achieved.
This object is achieved by the method claimed. Advantageous embodiments of the method according to the invention are also claimed.
According to the invention, the gas to be purified is guided through a thermal plasma, in which case the plasma is produced by means of an electrodeless ignition of a process gas, so that the harmful substances contained in the gas to be purified can be converted by means of the thermal plasma into environmentally neutral, fully oxidized substances.
It is an advantage of the method according to the invention that, because of the high plasma temperatures, which are in the range of several 10,000 K, the harmful substances, which normally consist of long-chain CH compounds, are split into individual environmentally compatible CH fragments; this is also called cracking.
It is another advantage that no additional filters or moderators are required. As a result, the method according to the invention is simpler and more cost-effective than conventional methods.
Since, according to the invention, the plasma is produced in an electrodeless manner, no expendable parts, such as the electrodes of an arc torch, are required. Thus, possible reactions of the harmful substances with the electrodes, which, particularly in the case of tungsten electrodes in conventional arch torches, would result in the formation of toxic constituents, are avoided.
In an advantageous embodiment of the method according to the invention, the process gas required for igniting the plasma contains oxygen and/or nitrogen. In this case, air can expediently be used as the process gas. However, it is also conceivable to use process gases with other stoichiometric ratios.
In an advantageous embodiment of the invention, the thermal plasma can be ignited by resonant coupling of high-frequency microwaves to the process gas. Such an ignition is known, for example, from German Patent Document DE 195 13 250 A1.
However, in another advantageous embodiment of the invention, the thermal plasma can also be ignited by inductive coupling of radio waves to the process gas. Such a method is known from German Patent Document DE 101 40 298.8, which is not a prior publication.
The method according to the invention can be used particularly for purifying gases and vapors which occur during the bath maintenance of plating or degreasing baths. Naturally, the method according to the invention can also be used in other fields of application in which the purification of harmful-substance-containing exhaust air or exhaust air detrimental to people's health is required.
The invention as well as additional advantageous embodiments of the invention will be explained in detail by means of drawings.